


Day One: Time and Space

by seleenermparis



Series: Shallura Week 2017 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleenermparis/pseuds/seleenermparis
Summary: Day One (July 2nd): Prompts: Time; SpaceWhat started as an innocent search for Shiro's whereabouts, turns into a peak into his thoughts towards Allura.





	Day One: Time and Space

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the trademarks. They do belong to Netflix and Dreamworks. I just borrow them to entertain my muse. No profit is being made by the author to write this. If you do plan to archive, please keep this disclaimer, my name, and synopsis attached. Thank you in advance.

**Time and Space**

_**by S'Eleene Paris** _

 

Pidge chewed on some food goo as she went through the database to see if she could find clues, any clues, as to what happened to Shiro. They had exhausted their standared routines and procedures to find him; now she decided to proceed with her own investigation. With her own father and brother somewhere in the galaxy, and her mother back on Earth; she was beginning to think of her leader as a second father.

Whether it was fate or wires getting crossed, the female paladin fell backward once the sudden loud volume of a personal log began to play. She was greeted to the face of the missing paladin as he ran his hand through his hair nervously.

Knowing she shouldn't hear his personal logs, she went to stop the video before it played too far into it. The only thing which stopped her was his confession.

"Sixty seconds. That was all it took. One minute or one single dobash; for me to realize I'm in love with her. It was one minitue more, I realized I couldn't be the head of Voltron without her. I couldn't be without her."

He took a drink of what the Alteans considered coffee. She reconized his favorite mug. She had given it to him last Christmas. "Space dad." the black mug read in white font.

He put down his cup and blushed. The black paladin then continued. "Leaving her behind with the Galra wasn't my choice. She flung me, quite literally, into the escape pod and sacrificed herself for me. I'm not sure what drove her to do that. Perhaps she knew Zarkon wouldn't kill her unless he had the lions in his posession. She did know him ten-thousand years ago. Perhaps she felt the need to be the self sacrificing hero. Whatever it was, it happened and now she's safely back."

"Once those doors closed and locked, time and space stopped and for a moment I couldn't breathe. I couldn't speak. Even once I was aboard green, words stumbled. She sacrificed herself to save me and that is something I'll never forget." He looked down and sighed. He was nervous. Pidge had never seen him like that before.

"When I closed my eyes, all I could see was that blasted smile of hers. Somewhere I think, in the deep recesses of her mind I think she'd known all along I'd come after her. I mean we'd come after her. She didn't want us to. She didn't want Voltron to fall into Zarkon's hands, but I think she did know we would. She was the only one who could fly the ship after all." He scoffed at his poor attempt to cover his awkwardness. "Right then, I knew I was falling in love with her. One day perhaps, I'll be able to tell her.

Coran was rounding the corner when he heard Shiro's voice. He quickened his pace down the hallway and into the control room. When he only saw Pidge there and the leader wasn't, he frowned. He was able to catch the last bit of Shiro's confession. The male Altean whispered as if some great miracle Shiro could hear him. "She saved you because she loves you, Shiro. If only you knew that."

Pidge heard someone whispering and she quickly swerved around to see who it was. As she did, she shut off the screen to the station where she was working. "Oh, hi, Coran. Was there something I could do to help you?"

Coran hesitated because he wanted to ask questions about what he just saw. He wanted to mention how much the feeling was recipricated, but he thought better of it. He decided to play oblivious. "Yes number five, I was wondering if you could help me. I was thinking you might be onto something about adjusting the teledove lenses to make them more efficant."

"Sure!" She practically jumped out of her chair and crossed the room. Hopefully she'd be able to keep her mind on her work after that kind of a confession.

**Author's Note:**

> Original Note: I am trying to keep the notes down. Key word there is trying. Old habits die hard. I am going to try to post every day for Shallura week, but college placement testing, motherhood, wifehood, and various medical issues may get in the way. I promise I will post them as soon as I can if I cannot post during the week.
> 
> Also Happy Birthday to my husband, Neppyman. It's a great way to celebrate your birthday: the beginning of Shallura week.
> 
> Update: How this was originally posted (on fanfiction dot net) was a format which was traditionally the way one would post "back in the day"...because I'm old. Hince people now days are like "WTF" about these author notes being so long. Disclaimers are important people! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the story and I will be posting more works of various fandoms. I may consider posting some stories based on the RPG (table top, yo, is the way) my friends and I were doing for a while in a non vanilla Mass Effect Universe. Let me know in the comments if you're interested in such thing.


End file.
